Field of Invention
The invention relates to a network system, and more particularly, to a network system with a database for storing network address information of a node that passes authentication.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the maturation of network technology, the applications of network systems have become more popular, and connection technologies in network systems are further improved. For the IEEE 802.15.4 standard, the network architecture includes a physical layer (PHY layer) and a media access control layer (MAC layer). The physical layer is mainly utilized for transmitting and receiving data and selecting channels, whereas the MAC layer is utilized for generating network beacons and synchronous beacons. Generally, many network architectures adopt the IEEE 802.15.4 protocol stack, and the ZigBee is an interconnect network system based on the IEEE 802.15.4 protocol stack.
In an interconnection network system, nodes may use a tree topology, a star topology and/or a ring topology to form a communication network in which a network location database is generally required for managing a network address registered by each node, so as to transmit/forward data packets to a correct destination node. Thus, how to form and maintain a correct and absolute network location database is an important key factor.